


"don't tell me you two are fighting again"

by httprescott



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Marking, No Mark Jefferson, no death and everyone is happy, there's pricefield if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httprescott/pseuds/httprescott
Summary: Max is always so concerned when she sees Warren walking into class with foundation on his neck. . .





	"don't tell me you two are fighting again"

It was already beginning to dawn over the school of Blackwell academy and Arcadia bay itself. Warren and Nathan were stuck up in Nathan's room watching some old film Warren brought over to watch with Nathan for their planed movie night. 

Nathan was cuddled up against Warren's chest as he sat up against the wall behind the two. Nathan rested his hands on the other boys shoulder as he studied his boyfriends focused face from the side. Warren could feel Nathan's soft breaths on his neck as he tried to watch the film that was being projected. "Whatcha doin'?" Warren asked, making eye contact with the Prescott out of the corner of his eyes. Nathan's lips pulled into a small smile as he huffed out a soft breath, his face now slightly closer to Warren's.

"'m just looking at you," Nathan then started to pepper light kisses across the others cheek, Warren still tried to keep his attention on the screen in front of him but that was soon changed as Nathan's lips started to cascade south and down his neck. Warren's head tilted back as he softly moaned when he felt Nathan's lips latch onto a spot above where his collar bone was revealed from the dip of the collar of his shirt. 

Warren hissed slightly but was soon gasping a groan when Nathan bit down to suck the skin between his teeth, kissing the red now purple mark and continuing to leave kisses wherever he could go. Warren pushed Nathan back lightly by his chest and looked at the other, his smooth cheeks red and his mouth agape. He couldn't care less about the movie playing behind the two as he crashed his lips onto Nathan's. Nathan then started to crawl over above Warren, sitting himself in his lap as his hands snaked into Warren's wavy brown locks. His fingers locked into some of the strands as he pulled their lips closer and deeper. Nathan nipped at Warren's already red lips as he pushed his tongue inside of his mouth, fighting dominance with Warren's own. They both moaned in unison as Nathan pulled Warren's bottom lip between his, eyeing down his boyfriend has they both panted from short breaths, their eyes half lidded and hair unkempt. 

"Hey Nathan?" Warren huffed out.

"Yeah?" 

"Screw the movie."

\--

Max heard the final class bell ring through her ears as she sat down in her normal seat for science class. She mused up her bands some and swept them to the side before reaching into her bag to grab her journal, looking for Warren occasionally. 'Where is he? Warren is never late for scien-' 

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Grant," Warren shuffled nervously to his seat next to Max, barley keeping eye contact with the other girl. She studied Warren head to toe until he noticed the off skin tone blotch dotted thickly on an area on his neck. Max's eyebrows furrowed together as she studied the spot while Warren rushed to pull out all of his needed supplies. He eventually turned to look at Max but noticed her staring at his neck. He quickly got her attention by snapping his fingers, her blue eyes suddenly fixated on his brown ones. 

"Earth to Max, you good?" Warren asked, making sure to change subjects from whatever she was thinking. She nodded her head and pointed at the obvious spot on his neck, "what happened? Is that makeup?" Warren's smile dropped slightly as he quickly shook his head, "oh no! I just have this rash thing going on and discoloration is normal on the skin, y'know?" But that was a lie. Max pulled her lips into a thin line and nodded, looking back at the desk to open up her journal.

Warren sighed and puffed out his cheeks, thankfully, Max had no idea what a hickey was.

\--

"Look, I-I don't know if Warren is in an abusive relationship with Nathan, like they are fighting again but, I saw he had makeup on his neck! Like he was trying to hide a bruise or cut! Do you think they're fighting again?" Max was frantically speaking as she paced around Chloe's punked out room, Chloe of course smoking as she spoke. Chloe laughed at Max's concern for her friend as she knew she was just being ridiculous and possibly didn't have a clue about what was really happening. Chloe put out her joint in the ashtray on her night stand and signaled Max to come sit with her on her bed. 

Max laid her head on Chloe's lap as she exhaled deeply, "I don't know what to do," Chloe snorted as he pulled a stand of her brown hair and started to twirl it in between her fingers. "Max, he was trying to hide a hickey," Max's head shot up from the older females lap, her face plastered with confusion. Chloe laughed as Max asked her what the hell that was, she was just so dam innocent. "A hickey is like marking, y'know? Nathan suck ed on Warren's neck and bam! A bruise formed there," Max's eyes became wider as she obviously became more worried, 

"that sounds like it hurts!"

Chloe smiled as she shook her head, "it's a thing of pleasure, Max. God, this is so awkward to explain," Max opened her mouth and raised her eyebrows as she finally understood what Chloe was telling her. 

\--

The next day, Max noticed more makeup along the side of Warren's neck. She wasn't as confused like yesterday but still a little on where in the world he got makeup? Max huffed out a breath to try to get Warren's attention, which was successful. She once again pointed at the blotches on his neck while he just sat there in silence. 

She wanted to remind him that she was still his closet friend, he could tell her anything now that she understood so now was her time to bust him. "Did Nathan give you those?" Max whispered, as his face started to flush at the thoughts of the past two nights.

He slowly nodded as she smiled at how much he was blushing. She told him it was alright and she understands but was confused of where he got foundation? 

"Oh! Dana let me borrow some if hers, she got the hint so she kinda teased me but still let me," Warren explained, Max let out a long oh and nodded her head once again.

\--

Warren closed the door to Nathan's dorm room quietly as he noticed his boyfriend sitting at his desk, possibly doing homework or rolling a joint. He slowly went up behind him, making sure he was quiet enough and lightly poked his sides, earning a yelp from Nathan. 

Warren laughed at how cute his reaction was as Nathan held his hand over his mouth, eyeing him as he laughed until he was holding onto his belly. "Asshole," Nathan mumbled as he turned back around to his desk, hiding his smile from the other boy. "Awh c'mon babe, I was just playing with ya," Warren said after he had finally calmed down some, reaching his arms over Nathan's shoulders to hug him from behind. Nathan leaned his head back to peck his boyfriend on the cheek has he, as Warren thought, resumed to roll up a joint in his hands. 

Warren watched the concentration that was plastered on the elder boys face, admiring his cute slim features. "So Max found out about the hickeys today," Nathan scoffed and smirked, knowing his work was done. 

"Good, now she knows you're mine, just like everyone else here should."

Warren's face became warm as he imagined the thought of all the stares and rumors he would receive but would feel proud about them all. Nathan felt Warren's arms snake away from his chest before his chin was lifted to look into familiar dark eyes before their lips were crashed together without lust, but with more care and love. 

"I guess it's my turn then."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic/one shot on here and im really excited!! but i won't ramble on. I hope you enjoyed this and there are more to come for sure!


End file.
